Lemongrab's Escape
by Thefinnyfreak
Summary: When Lemongrab decideds that he's sick of castle life, he escapes, only to meet the Vampire Queen... One shot.


** Lemongrab's Problem**

** I don't own Adventure Time. This is probably obvious, right? Anyways, have fun with this story! I really like Lemongrab… **

** This will probably be a one or two-shot. I'm not planning on making it too long…**

Lemongrab looked at himself in the mirror and screamed. It wasn't that he wasn't the most handsome Candy Person in Ooo, (Or at least that's what he thought) it was just that he was STUCK in this STUPID castle… It was UNACCEPTABLE!

He looked around at the scene. It was the same thing, every day since his mother had stuck him here. Lemongrab didn't know much, but he knew that mothers were supposed to care for their sons! They weren't supposed to ignore them, stick them in Lemongrab for life! And yet… That was exactly what she did.

A little Lemon servant walked up behind him. It startled Lemongrab, who screamed a little bit.

"What do you want? Tell me quick, or else go to the dungeon!"

"Oh, well, sir, it's time for breakfast."

"Oh… okay."

Lemongrab shooed the lemon servant away, walking to the breakfast hall. There were a few more little lemon drop servants, but once they gave Lemongrab his food, they ran off. As always. Lemongrab glared at his oatmeal. He usually dug right into the bland food. But he had just gotten so much freedom… he was ruling the candy kingdom! But then… Kicked out of the kingdom by his own mother. How rotten.

It took a few days for Lemongrab to think up his plans. He was going to… escape. Escape from the earldom that his mother had stuck him in from day 1. He would get his own darn freedom!

The thing was, escape was harder than he would have ever guessed it would be. The stupid little lemon servants were always around. They never talked to him, so he had no friends, but they watched his every move… that was one of the orders PB had given them.

Lemongrab finally found a place where no one was allowed to watch him. The royal bathroom had complete privacy, though there was a guard just a few feet from the entrance. There was also a window in there… It would be a perfect getaway. Now all he had to do was make it so no one would suspect anything.

Lemongrab was never the smartest lemon drop. But he did know that if he acted pretty mad, people might watch him more closely. So he tried to act sort of nice to all of the Lemon servants… no matter how hard that seemed to him.

"Um, good morning, sir, dinner waits…"

"Oh… yes, thank you lemon servant. I'll go down there. Yes."

The lemon servant ran out of the room, as always. Lemongrab was confused on why he did that, but chose to just let it be.

At dinner, there were mashed carrots and tea, with a side of rice cake. That was his regular dinner, of course. They only ever served him bland food, in an attempt to make him calm down. (That was also ordered by Princess Bubblegum) Not that he minded… they were the best foods he had ever tasted. (Make that the only foods…)

Lemongrab thanked his lemon servants and ran out of the room. In the bathroom, he unhitched the latch and crawled out awkwardly. Once he was out, Lemongrab looked at his earldom. It was a yellow mass of lemon candy. Not far away, there was the main candy kingdom. If there was one thing that Lemongrab knew, it was that if he was to go to the main candy kingdom, he would be caught for sure.

So therefor, he headed for the mountains. It was cold, and the climates were like nothing he had ever seen. Lemongrab didn't like that…

"UNACCEPTABLE! TEN THOUSAND YEARS, DUNGEON!"

That was when he realized that for the first time, he was alone and unaided. How strange… Luckily, there was a little cave nearby. It wouldn't be nearly as good as what he was used to, but there was a knife storm coming on… He had never actually seen a real one, but he had seen pictures, and the knifes that happened afterwards.

The cave was so dark that he almost wished he had never run away. It was creepy… Especially the cave that he was currently in. Maybe he should have run to the grasslands.

Suddenly, he heard a noise in the back of the cave. He suspected it had been there the entire time, but he hadn't noticed. It was like… water. There seemed to be a faint light out there, too, so he ran over. When he got to it, Lemongrab recoiled. It was… a little house!

There was a tiny pink house in the middle of the cave. Hm... How strange. But since the cave was cold, he decided to go see who lived there.

As he went up to the house, Lemongrab was once again mad at his mother. Even as he knocked on the door, he was muttering about Bubblegum.

"My stupid mother, kicking me out of my job, locking me in Lemongrab Earldom. Oh, Bubblegum is UNACCEPTABLE!"

That was about the time that the door was answered. A vampire girl floated above the ground in front of the Earl.

"Dude, who are you, and why are you shouting at my door?"

The vampire asked. "My name is Lemongrab! Haven't you heard about me?"

"Oh, yeah… I guess. Anyways, why are you still yelling?"

"My mother calls me an experiment gone wrong, I guess I'm just messed up. She kicked me out of the Candy Kingdom and locked me in Lemongrab… Anyways, I escaped. Can I come in?"

"Um, no."

This, of course, made Lemongrab scream and scream. "This is UNACCEPTABLE! Do you know who I AM? I am the heir to the Candy Kingdom!"

The vampire looked stunned.

"Wait. You're the heir to the Candy Throne? You're… Bonnibelle's son?"

"Um, yeah. She locked me in the Lemongrab earldom… I hate her."

A mischievous grin spread across the vampire's face. "Well, I guess you can come in. But don't tell anyone."

Lemongrab nodded, and entered the girly little house that didn't fit the girl at all. He looked around and sat down.

"This couch is UNACCEPTABLE!"

He shouted. The vampire rolled her eyes. "Dude. I'm letting you stay, but on one condition. NO SCREAMING! Suck it up, or go out in that knife storm."

Lemongrab was about to scream at her to get in the dungeon for three years, but then realized that it was her house, and that she was about to throw him out. He stayed silent.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, the vampire spoke up again. "Well, I guess you introduced yourself. I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

Lemongrab nodded. He didn't know anything about the vampire kingdom, so he didn't bring that up again.

"Anyways, why do you hate Bonnie? Did she do something that was actually bad?"

The queen was smiling at the lemon… something that almost never happened. No one smiled at him. Ever.

"Well, she locked me in Lemongrab right after she made me, muttering about an experiment gone wrong. I guess she messed up, but then forgot about me. Whenever she was turned young, I went because her castle was in unacceptable condition. She turned older again, and kicked me out."

"Wow… who would have guessed that perfect queen Bonnibelle would be such a horrible mother!"

Marceline laughed. Lemongrab smiled. Though he still wanted to yell at Marceline, Lemongrab kept it down better than he had ever before.

That night, Lemongrab did something that he had never done before. He made a friend in Marceline, and the Vampire Queen made a friend in the awkward lemon candy.

**Well, that's probably the end. Should I make another chapter for this, or leave it as it is? R&R.**


End file.
